Watches Hopelessly
When a hero or character Watches Hopelessly while a villain kills their friend in front of them, the hero or character can't do anything. It's like a Heroic Death, but different because the hero or character will be restrained by the villains or his/her helpers, sitting their or standing in shock, didn't realize the villain will kill the person that the villain told him/her to do nothing stupid, getting what they want and killing the person. Usually, they watched helplessly when their friends, parents, family members, a bully, a person destroy their things. Or their friends, family, a person sacrifices their life for them. Or getting possessed or transforming into they're berserk form. 'Examples': *''20th Century Fox/Blue Sky Studios'' **Peaches watches hopelessly as an iceberg drags her father out to sea. *''DreamWorks'' **Esperanza watches hopelessly when the humans lassoed her son Spirit, even worst he tells her to leave him alone so she and the herd can be safe and not taken by the herds. *''Disney/Pixar'' **Simba watches hopelessly as his father falls into the gorge and gets trampled to death by the wildebeest stampede. **Ariel watches hopelessly after her father King Triton destroy her human items and destroying Eric statue, in rage. **Marlin watches hopelessly as his son, Nemo gets taken away by scuba divers. **Samson watches hopelessly as his son, Ryan gets taken away in a green truck. **Felix and Tamora Jean Calhoun watches hopelessly as their adopted children, the Sugar Rush racers wreak havoc at their home. **Miguel Rivera watches hopelessly as his grandmother, Abuelita smashes his guitar, in an attempt to stop him from becoming a musician. **Mushu, Cri-Kee, Khan, Yao, Ling, and Chien-Po watch hopelessy as Li Shang was ordered by Chi-Fu to kill Fa Mulan after her identity was exposed by Shan Yu during the battle, but Li Shang refused. **Bo Peep watches hopelessy as Woody is thrown out of the moving truck by Mr. Potato Head who mistakengly him get rid of RC, not realizing he was trying to save Buzz Lightyear from Scud and Andy Davis already missed Woody. **Olivia Flaversham watches hopelessly as her father Hiram Flaversham being beaten and kidnapped by Fidget the Bat. *''Others'' ** Rick Grimes and his group watched hopelessly after Negan killed Abraham Ford and Glenn Rhee. They also watched the Governor killed Hershel Greene in cold blood. But they watch when villains kill their friends/family in cold blood. ** Maggie Rhee watches helplessly after Rick told the doctors to save Negan after he slit his throat. Michonne restraining Maggie after she wanted to kill Negan and starting to yell uncontrollably because he killed her husband Glenn. ** Miss Desjardin watches hopelessly after Carrie White went berserk and killing everyone in prom especially the bullies who tortured Carrie White. ** The Rose watches hopelessly after her flower friends banished Alice from the garden thinking she's a weed. ** Oliver Twist watches hopelessly as Bill Sikes bludgeons Nancy to death near London Bridge ** Danny Vinyard hopelessly crouches on the grass as he watches his brother Derek getting arrested for curb stomping Lawrence after he tried to steal from their father's truck. ** Gohan and the Z-Fighters watch hopelessly as Goku disappears with Cell in order to save the world from destruction. ** Connie Maheswaran watches hopelessly as she sees Steven surrendering himself to Homeworld. ** Helena and Leon watches hopelesslay when Deborah transformed into a new kind of B.O.W. ** Ace Levy, Kitten Smith, Shujumi, Katrina McIntire, and Dizzy Flores watch hoplessly as their friend Johnny Rico gets flogged by Coporal Bronski for the death of their teamate Breckinridge at the hands of Djana'D during a live fire exercise. ** Katniss Everdeen watches hopelessly when she saw Cinna getting beaten up by Snow's goons and dragging him away so they can kill him offscreen. She also watches hopelessly when Finnick tries to climb up the ladder away from the mutts lizards. He got grabbed by them and been getting tortured by mutts lizards. Katniss ignites the bomb saying nightlock three times killing him out of his misery. 'Quotes': 'Gallery': Linda_Gunderson_hopelessly_watches_the_plane_with_Blu_fly_off.jpg|Linda Gunderson failing to stop the smuggler’s plane-with Blu inside-from taking off and she watches hopelessly as it flies into the distance as she sobs on Tulio’s shoulder. Porky rips tickets.png|Bugs Bunny watches hopelessly as Porky rips tickets for football game into apart after he find out about Bugs' trickery in reconciling him and Daffy to forget about fries. File:I_am_my_mom_296.png|Connie Maheswaran helplessly watching Steven surrendering himself to Aquamarine and Topaz and leaving for Homeworld. File:Vegeta falling Babidi's control.jpg|Goku, Gohan and Surpeme Kai hopelessly watch Vegeta becoming possessed by Babidi's spell. Forever_Royal_54.png|Amber watches helplessly as Sofia is sucked into the amulet with Vor. Izuku_Midoriya_and_Momo_Yaoyarozu_surprised_Shoto_failed.png|Izuku and Momo watches hopelessly how Todoroki failed. Depressionbumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee watches hopelessly as Optimus Prime was surrendered by countless Decepticons. Robin watching the titan tower collapsing.jpg|Robin watches hopelessly as the titan tower collapse Miguel watches hopelessly.jpg|Miguel Rivera watches hopelessly as his grandmother, Abuelita smashes his guitar, in an attempt to stop him from becoming a musician. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroic Events Category:Deaths Category:Conflicts